Massacre on Jubbin-Jubbin
The Massacre on Jubbin-Jubbin was an event that occured sometime during the Clone Wars, in and around a remote Republic outpost on the moon of Jubbin-Jubbin. B-800 Deployment The Separatists had completed the first prototype of a new series of droids, the B-800s, advanced battle androids designed with mimicking the human skeleton in mind. The droid was covered in living human tissue in order to disguise itself as a clone trooper. They deployed it to Jubbin-Jubbin to test it's effectiveness in infiltrating and eliminating the clones. A Traitor in Their Midst Inside the outpost, the garrison was milling about in the cafeteria when they heard blasterfire from the command centre. Upon arriving they discovered that command sergeant Hopper had been killed. A trooper nicknamed Revolver took over command of the outpost. With no sign of intruders and no clue as to who the shooter was, they checked the holocam logs and began commando droid testing procedures. When the procedures did not reveal any BX-model droids in their midst, they returned to the cafeteria and the order of things began to collapse. Corporal Black-Death ordered the group to empty their blaster packs to determine who was missing ammunition, because the one missing ammunition would be the killer. Everyone's ammo was completely unused. The clones spread out slowly, with Corporal Black-Death, another corporal and two other troopers moving to the gate while the rest went to the prison. Corporal Jet's body fell from one of the prison vents a while later. The Mounting Pressure Several troopers became suspicious of the corporals, seeing as they were the highest ranking personnel at hand besides the sergeant, they would have had free access to the command centre and holocam logs, allowing them to most easily kill the sergeant. Black-Death attempted to keep order to no avail. As the clones continued patrolling the outpost, several went outside and found themselves trapped out there. They forced the door open and discovered that Fault, one of the troopers, was murdering the other clones. He was revealed to be the disguised droid. After Fault gunned down several troopers, the clones closed the gate and retreated in a panic, splitting up between the prison and barracks. Lights Out Fault cut the power and made his way into the barracks, slaughtering several clones. Clones opened fire in the darkness as the droid advanced on the cafeteria. As he entered, Corporal Jym used himself as a distraction to draw him out while clones opened fire from the second floor. A corporal levelled their rocket launcher at Fault and opened fire, severely damaging him and sending him tumbling to the floor before he lay motionless. The clones sat down in the cafeteria, believing that they had won. Black-Death approached the B-800 model to ensure that it was dead, but it stood back up. Black-Death, Foreign and another trooper retreated to the cafeteria bar and returned fire while a panicked corporal and another trooper exited the cafeteria in fear, locking the blast door behind them in the process, leaving the terminator droid with the clones. Several clones fell before the descendants of Jango damaged it and managed to open the door and retreat, leaving behind all of their weapons except for their grenades so that they could run faster. They attempted to enter another room but the door closed before they could get there. In The Dark The remaining clones stood looking into a dark hallway as the B-800, Fault, arrived. They threw their grenades and thermal detonators at it, but the damaged infiltration and assassin droid kept on marching. Only two troopers survived the destruction of the entire platoon garrison. Aftermath When the B-800 reported it's victory to the Confederacy, they allowed droid manufacturers to produce additional B-800 units without the living flesh covering to serve as new elite front line units due to their high durability and effectiveness in combat. Category:Event Category:Massacre Category:Massacre on Jubbin-Jubbin Category:Jubbin-Jubbin Category:Clone Wars Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:B-800 Battle Android Category:CIS Victory